The wrong Guy
by Sombre Girl
Summary: When Ruby falls in love with a boy she met on a blind date because of a love potion,the gang must try to break it.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Gloom

**Author's Note:I was still thinking of what to write for my other story,'RIP IT' when this idea popped into my head.I guess that I am not much of romantic type so I never thought of doing a Ruby Gloom fanfic for Valentine's Day so it's quite late thus,I apologize.**

**Please review and tell me how I can improve!**

Chapter 1

"Can you please repeat that...again for the hundredth time?"Skull Boy asked nervously.A blob of ketchup landed on Skull Boy's crisp red uniform.

The school was as jubilant as a jamboree since it was recess but right now,he felt as if he was munching on sour grapes.

"I said I have to go on a blind date!"Ruby explained patiently.

Skull Boy glanced at his friends,then quickly turned away so they couldn't see the emotions that warred on his face.

Simmering with rage,Peter got to his feet.

He seized Jealousy by the arm and led her away from the table.

"You forced her to,didn't you?"he accused in a harsh tone.

His face was a picture of disbelief.

Jealousy zapped Peter with her magic and in a few seconds,Peter's hands froze.

She managed to pull free of his grasp.

"Maybe...!"Jealousy was shocked to see the rage in his eyes.

"Great!How did this all happen?"Peter nearly strangled her.

Jealousy's eyes darted to the ceiling.

Peter followed her gaze.A flashback was being played.

"'You're getting better with your magic to the point I can see your flashbacks!"Peter complimented her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby Gloom**

**The wrong Guy**

**Author's Note:I was eating lasagne from Pizza Hut and some chicken wings from Pastamania when I thought of combining their names together.**

**Now,allow me to keel over because this story is just too disgusting.**

**Would you believe that I had to do my research on dates?**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback!<em>

_An hour ago..._

_"Streamers,check!Balloons,check!Fireworks,check!First aid kits for Misery,check!I think we have everything for the Valentines Day party!"Ruby exclaimed._

_"No,we do not have a frozen waterfall to ice climb!"Iris reminded her._

_The adventurous cyclops was already equiped with everything you need to accomplish such a task._

_"Iris,we can only do that for Yam Ween!Ice does not go with Valentines Day!"Ruby explained as she giggled._

_"Aww...I like the cold!I'll sweat like a pig!"Vulcan complained as he hung another streamer._

_"Yeah,I remember you making that snowman during winter to celebrate your birthday."Frank reminisced as he adjusted the microphone._

_"I know,that was one awesome snowpire!With those carrots for the fangs and a bin bag for a cape!And_

_a broken ukulele for him to strum!"Len added._

_"So,Ruby,how many Valentine cards have you gotten?"Misery asked slyly afyer making another balloon burst._

_Ruby looked like a deer caught in the headlights._

_"Oh,just one..."she blushed behind the lantern she was hanging up._

_The others looked at her knowingly._

_"...hundred..."_

_Even Len could see through tht lie._

_...thousand!"she finished with a sigh._

_"And who have you chosen to be your date?"Skull Boy asked as he tied the balloon strings together._

_For some reason,he felt...a tinge of sadness at the thought of Ruby going out with another boy._

_But he tried to mask those feelings by smiling as a veneer._

_"Nobody!I turned them down as politely as I could.I hoped I didn't hurt their feelings."Ruby said._

_Honestly,she was so solicitous of others feelings._

_"What?Don't tell me you're going single **AGAIN**!"Jealousy was shocked._

_Ruby is always very coy whenever a boy made a romantic move on her._

_She had to do wanted her cousin to have a ROMANTIC relationship with._

_But she knew Ruby had her eyes on a certain skeleton._

_But he is so engrossed with his geneology that he's oblivious to her hints._

_So she had to make her move on...by force!_

* * *

><p>Now...<p>

Pizzamania was in a strip of fashion boutiques,bistros and galleries.

Light poured from its small-paned windows.

The brick front wall had been painted with bright red and green stripes.

When Ruby opened the tinted doors of the restaurant,a waiter snapped to attention.

"Welcome to Pizzamania,"said a tall,distinguished grey-haired man who clutched a leather-bound menu.

"I am Aglio.

Do you have a reservation?"

For a moment,Ruby was dumbfounded.

Waiters in black coats cruised from one table to another.

Each table had a white cloth with cutlery that sparkled like jewels.

Actually,Ruby wanted to turn and run but she forced a gallant smile.

"I am Ruby Gloom and I am supposed to be dining in with my friend."

"Ah yes,he goes by the name of me,please."

_'So that's the name of the guy.'_Ruby thought as she trailed behind Aglio.

He threaded his way through the restaurant to a romantic,cresent-shaped booth at the back,lit by a single flickering candle.

"Thank you,Aglio!"she said as she slid into her seat.

Aglio nearly dropped from of his customers never thanked him.

"You're...you're welcome."he managed to stutter before fleeing to the kitchen.

"At last,I get to meet the famous Ruby Gloom."a crisp voice said behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wrong Guy**

**Author's Note:Er...you guys know what carrot cake is,right?Do you?Hello?  
><strong>

**Peter's**** P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>A loud rumbling from my stomach reminded me of my obsequious need to satisfy my intense hunger and I quickened my pace.<p>

Outside the bustling food center,vehicles of all shapes and sizes lined the row of shady trees that ran alongside the food center.

Grimy crockery and scraps of food were strewn in heaps by the overflowing collection bins.

Nevertheless,the unsightly scene was no deterrence to my appetite.

I zoomed for the stall selling carrot cake.

"One plate of carrot cake without the chili please!"I gushed out,thrusting the money immediately to the lady manning the stall.

The stallholder nodded in acknowledgement and started frying.

Soon,the aroma of fried carrot cake wafted through the air.I could not help salivating at the thought of tucking into it.

As it was lunchtime,people were milling around,looking for empty tables and seats.

It was an uphill task finding a seat to savor the piping hot food.

Just then,I noticed an empty seat at the far end of the food center.

Quick as lightning,I plonked down onto the empty seat.

Soon,the others joined me.

This is delicious!"Iris chocked as she tried to swallow the piece of crispy chicken drumstick.

The meat was tender and juicy and simply of the best quality here in the cafeteria.

The first bite of the carrot cake was pure flavors of spices swam around my mouth,tickling my senses.

"So how did your date go last night,Ruby?"Misery asked slyly.

"He was handsome,debonair,charming,sophisticated and a true gentleman!"Ruby was lost in her thoughts.

I nearly vomited

"He even took off his cloak that kept him warm and dry and made out of expensive material,

laid it down in a mud puddle so that my shoes and stockings would not be dirty!"All the girls swooned with the exception of Iris.

Vulcan seethed in jealousy while Frank and Len shook their heads in disapproval.

"He saved your life!"Misery squealed in delight,

"For all you know,that mud puddle could have been quicksand!"

"A boyfriend?Yuck!

Wonder how long will your relationship with him last!"Iris snorted in disgust.

Jealousy was about to throw a nasty comment at Iris when she remembered that her parents were getting a bit her lip just in time.

Skull Boy neatly folded the wrapper around his half-eaten burger,picked up his drink and strode out of the food centre.

I jumped up and raced after him out of the restaurant.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I ventured into the dark and desolate alley.

Paint was peeling from the decrepit walls on both sides of the alley.

Rainwater from the recent downpour trickled down the pipes into the drain bellow.

Cigarette buds,discarded bottles and rubbish of all sorts chocked the drains causing a mild overflow in the drainage system.

After what seemed like an eternity,I found him,squatting as he threw some pebbles into a puddle,trying to vent out the emotions churning inside him.

"Hey there,stranger!Why so glum?"I greeted him casually,as if not knowing what was happening.

"Nothing!Go away!"he snapped.

"Look,Skull Boy,are you turning into a bad skeleton?"I hollered in laughter at my own joke.

"Yes,I am bad and you're an angel!"  
>he rolled his eyes.<p>

"Are you jealous?"

"Why in the world would I be jealous of you?"

"No,I meant with Ruby's date!"

"I guess so,I dunno,even if I am,why?It's not like I...!"Skull Boy gasped in shock.

Skull Boy's eyes were large with realisation.I couldn't believe it was finally happening.

Skull Boy finally had the long awaited epiphany about his own love towards the perky goth girl.

"Well,what do you feel?"I asked.

"My own feelings?"said Skull Boy. "You mean… towards Ruby?"

I nodded.

"Hmm… well I do like her as a friend.

I mean, we've been friends since we were little kids.

I can't imagine her not being in my life.

And lately she has been in the forefront of my mind more than usual.

But does that mean that I like her?

I did feel uncomfortable with the thought of her dating another guy but that may be because I'm protective of her.

I would never want anything to happen to her.I just… I don't know if these feelings I have are those of friendship or of a crush.

I mean I've never had a crush before!How am I supposed to know?"

He took in a deep breath and let out a sigh.

I could sense the distress and confusion my boney friend was going through so I decided to give him that little push he was going to need.

"Do you feel nervous when you're around her but at the same time oddly comfortable?"

"Um,yeah, I guess you could say that."

"When she gets close to you are you confused,a little scared,and curious to know what would happen if you got even closer?"

"Well…yeah."

"Do you find that your heart races and you break out blushing more often when she's around?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Does the thought of her kissing another guy both infuriate and pain you?"

"Yeah, I guess it really would."

"Do you have a crush on her?"

"Yeah, I do."Skull Boy slapped his skeletal hands over his mouth in shock while I smiled to himself,feeling quite pleased.

"Oh my God!I have a crush on her. I do,I have a crush on her!"

For a few seconds he was struck with shock from the realization but once it sank in his thick skull,

I'm pretty sure he felt as though a large unknown weight had been lifted from his heart.

He smiled and all the tension left his body.

"Wow,that explains a lot. And here I thought I was suffering from a heart condition or something.

But it was just my body's way of telling me I'm romantically pining for Ruby."

"So I guess you know what you have to do next,right?" asked Peter.

"Right,"Skull Boy sat there in silence for a few moments before Skull Boy looked oddly at me "Wait, what do I have to do next?"

I let out a long moan.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wrong Guy

Author's Note:Everybody go meow!What?I'm getting stressed out!

Finally!Last chapter!

"But she likes that boy,unless..."Skull Boy pondered for a while before shrugging his thought off,

"No,but if she did..."he argued until he was struck with realization.

"Peter,don't you see?"Skull Boy let out a gasp of surprise.

"Yeah,I know!They should clean the sewages!You can propose the idea to..."Peter was interrupted by his skeleton friend shaking him frantically.

"No,not that!Ruby!She had a strange smell on her!

"You mean...oh no!Wait,you're not talking about her drinking!She's way too young!She's only 13 years old!"Peter cried as he started hyperventilating.

"Not that!She's under a love potion!"Skull Boy concluded and slammed the brick walls to emphasize his point.

"Of course,I knew that!Anyway,let's interrogate a witch!"

…...

"WHAT?Why in the world would I do that?"Jealousy sneered.

They glared at her.

"I object to such actions!It may result to a clash action lawsuit!"Poe scowled.

"Er...Poe?I thought you are a writer,not a lawyer!"Frank asked.

"Actually,lawyers are writers themselves!Though,I prefer writing for leisure to legal briefs!"Poe admitted.

"Oh,come on!Ruby really needs to date and not stick to her crush who is so oblivious to her!"she snorted.

"Jealousy,I whole-heartedly concur!

After all,who does not like to be admired,have the ground they walked on worshipped and people trying to learn how to play the guitar in the middle of the night to serenade him or her!"

Vulcan finally said.

"But to have someone like you just because of a potion and not because they really are infatuated with you,

it just shows how desperate you are and you realize that it is all an act!"Skull Boy finished.

"Yeah,besides,side effects are nausea,banging headaches,high threshold,et cetera,et cetera!"Misery said.

Their words seemed to sank into Jealousy as she suddenly lept up with a cry.

"Oh No!This is BAD!"Jealousy sobbed,

"That love potion can last for an eternity!"

"Oh no!We gotta go there,now!Poor Ruby!"Scaredy thought.

"Don't worry,I've got an idea!"Iris announced.

"That's when we start worrying!Especially me!"Scaredy sighed.

…..

"Are you guys ready?"Iris checked.

"No!"everyone replied.

"Good!Fire!"she announced.

"Okay, now sit in this metal tube thingy, and remember, the best way to land is on you feet!" she said, pushing everyone

into the metal tube,

went to the back making the tube stand straight up in the air.

Finally,she joined the others.

"Land?" was the last thing everyone said before she started screaming being hurled into the air...

then they landed near the restaurant.

* * *

><p>A delicious smell emanated the air as they tip-toed their way into the restaurant.<p>

They hid behind the fabulous buffet.

Fresh seafood was piled high on mountains of sparkling of juicy chicken and roast lamb were laid out beside crisp salads.

Tray after tray bubbled with curry.

"Well,now what?"Misery asked

"Simple,we think of an idea!"Jealousy replied.

"You mean you DON'T know the cure for this?"Vulcan shook her until her eyes were stepped in to save her.

"Stop it!Arguing is not going to solve the matter at hand!"

"Well,you're related to a long line of chemists,right?"Len said to Skull Boy.

"No,Len!I'm related to a long line of PHYSICIANS!"he whined.

* * *

><p>"So,who are you today?"Ruby asked as she sipped her drink<p>

"Er...someone?"

Ruby nearly choked!

Suddenly,the spark was gone!

She could see clearly now that this was not her friend/crush!

"Er,can you excuse me,please?"Ruby requested as she left her seat and dashed over to the buffet table where the others were still plotting.

"Don't worry guys,I realized that the person over there is not someone I like!"

"Oh thank god!"Jealousy sighed.

"Still,I need your help to turn him down gently!Oh,by the way,can you put Misery to sleep?"

* * *

><p>They had wheeled over Misery's portable bed of nails onto a stage that Skull Boy built and soon,<p>

Misery started to sing-sleep while R.I.P began to play their instruments.

First Verse:

I know that you wanted to spice up our relationship

while I preferred to have a platonic friendship!

Then you gave me a love potion

and that caused a lot of commotion

We exist on opposite ends of the ungodly spectrum,

that doesn't mean you can't be my friend but

we are not an item!

Chorus:

Romance will make us crash into the rocks of fate

then it'd be too late

I hope at least a ghost of this tune is flitted into your mind

cus' I can't think of another rhyme

but I'll explain till my voice is sore,

that we're friends and nothing more!

Second verse:

I hope I'm not being harsh,

but honestly what's the rush?

It's not like I've a crush!(Ruby,you liar!)

I know you'll still try to seduce me,

how can you not see?

That this would ruin our friendship,

It'll start going south

and we'll probably see each other after a month!

So interpret my message

that we're not an item!

Chorus:

Romance will make us crash into the rocks of fate

then it'd be too late

I hope at least a ghost of this tune is flitted into your mind

cus' I can't think of another rhyme

but I'll explain till my voice is sore,

that we're friends and nothing more!

Final Verse:

Do you finally understand?

That I only like you as a friend!

It is quite obvious

even though you're so oblivious!

Everybody applauded while the boy who dated Ruby hung his head in shame.

* * *

><p>Skull Boy was cladded in a trim and cut tuxedo,fit with sleek fabric and a smooth collar.<p>

The shirt underneath,as pure and white as snow,was crisp with excellent care.

The vest was adorned with designs of complicated swirls,colored a faded blue,nearly indistinguishable from the sky field on which they were strewn.

A neatly folded tie was the same blue,tucked underneath protectively.

The entire arrangement was picture perfect, from the flawlessness of the suit's midnight cloth to the shine of spotless shoes.

Ruby found it difficult to prevent herself from blushing.

Skull Boy was also awe-struck by Ruby's beauty.

Ruby wore a black ball gown with a small amount of white lace trimming the neckline and

a cascade of ruffles down the skirt that reached the floor.

Small stud earrings sparkled at her ears and her auburn hair was held back

with a black hairband that sported a black heart with skeletal decoration.

"Wow!"they exclaimed at each other.

Ruby ,she mused,he isn't that oblivious.

"Well,someone is going out with a lucky boy!"Skull Boy said,hoping Ruby didn't see the sadness in his eyes.

"Oh no!Of all the bonehead,I forgot my own date!"she moaned.

They froze up suddenly when the music died down and switched to a much slower song.

By then,thousands of boys,came up to ask her to dance.

"Ruby,please dance with us!Our dates are boring!"

The girls glared at them.

"Actually,I have a date!Thus,I cannot accept your er...tempting offers!"Ruby explained.

"Who?"All of them asked.

"Er...!"Ruby was really wanted to say it was Skull Boy but if she did,what would Skull Boy say?

He cleared his throat and whispered, into her shell-like ear.

"Ruby,you look absolutely enchanting and I would consider it a privilege if you were my date this evening."

Ruby nearly squealed in delight!

"Skull Boy's my date!"Ruby announced happily.

Moans filled the room.

He blushed a deep shade of red as he held out his hand to Ruby.

Ruby found herself giggling and placed her hand in other hand went up on his shoulder,while his trailed down so it rested on her waist.

They moved slowly to the music and gazed deeply into each other's eyes,not wanting this moment to end.

Ruby leaned her head against

Skull Boy's shoulder.

He tensed up for a second but soon wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close. She sighed and looked up at him.

She leaned back down on his shoulder and felt his warm arms embrace her tighter.

His head rested against hers,he played with her auburn hair.

Her hair hung in strands to cover her eyes, curling and intertwining as they worked their way down to their full length.

Skull Boy had always loved her hair:how it curled,how it swished as she shook her head back and forth,,how fiery red it was,

how it was always had a pleasant fragrant of lilac and chamomile which was his favourite scent.

As her skirt twirled around her,Ruby felt her heart doing backflips in her chest.

The music ebbed and flowed around them, and both she and Skull Boy could read it like a book;predict the next beat,

prepare their next move. Nothing else mattered but the sweet sounds, twisting and swirling through their minds as they danced through the night.

THE END!


End file.
